


No Walk In The Park

by qui3tstorm



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui3tstorm/pseuds/qui3tstorm
Summary: Natalia makes Olivia see that they belong together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on IF. Thought I'd share it here also. If you like it let me know if not let me know that too. I never claimed to be a writer, but I do try.

isclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to P&G, CBS, and TeleNext Media. I’m just gonna play around with them for a while because I want to. I am not making one thin dime off of this. Not that anyone would pay money to read my ramblings anyway.

A/N: This takes place a couple of months after the girls have confessed their love for one another. Olivia has been struggling with where to go from here and Natalia is fed-up with waiting. She wants to show Olivia she is all-in. Olivia is having a hard time letting herself go completely. I tried to write the original Natalia the one with a spine not the spineless indecisive woman GL turned her into near the end. Bear with me here I don’t profess to be a writer… just these things get trapped in my head and I need to get them out. I’ve never written a sex scene so be honest if you think it sucks that way I’ll know not to do that again lol. Happy reading!

Rating: NC-17 by the ending

Title: **No Walk in the Park**

 

_To say that things have been strained between Olivia and I is an understatement. She’s been calm and polite but not her usual self. She’s holding back and I have to show her that I want this life with her… all of it. I want to be the one she wakes up to every morning. I want to share my life and my body with her. I just need to make her see that._ Natalia was wondering aimlessly around the park. Olivia had left for lunch and Natalia hadn’t seen her all day. As if by rote her feet had taken her to the gazebo and there she saw Olivia standing with her back to her. Natalia cleared her throat a bit so as not to scare Olivia.

“Olivia we need to talk.”

Olivia turned around slowly to face Natalia. “What is it that you think we need to say Natalia? Huh?” she paused for a minute before continuing. “I love you… am in love with you and you are in love with me – but what does that mean? What? Cancelled play dates for Emma, stares and whispers behind our backs, you being shunned from the church that you love so much… tell me Natalia what… what does this mean except a very hard life for you?” Olivia screamed with tears streaming down her face. “Don’t you see that I love you so much that all I want is for you to be happy? To have the life that you and Rafe deserve and I can’t give you that… I can’t bear to see you hurt because of me.”

“Olivia… Olivia listen to me. I don’t have all the answers. All I know is that I love you and I can’t live… don’t want to live without you in my life. We can figure this out together. My life has never been easy, but anything worth having is worth fighting for, worth working for… worth dying for. I would die for you, but I’d rather live for you… with you. Olivia don’t you understand how deep my love goes. You say you can’t bear to see me hurting, but you’re hurting me by pushing me away by shutting me out. I am happy Olivia… YOU.MAKE.ME.HAPPY. My life has never been easy Olivia. I’ve faced hard times before. Life hasn’t been some walk in the park. Maybe for you it has but for me no.”

From her glare Natalia could tell Olivia was angry. There was an emerald fire raging that Natalia had never seen before. _Angry Olivia I can deal with. It’s the cool calm one that scares me more._ What came next however Natalia totally didn’t expect.

Olivia’s next words were measured and calm and delivered with coldness Natalia had never felt before. “You think my life has been easy… IT.HAS.NOT! My father died leaving us at the mercy of my mother who was the meanest woman I’ve ever known. We were poor. I was raped and pregnant at 16. When I told my mother she said it was my fault and while we were arguing she had a stroke and died. I.KILLED.HER. that left me pregnant at 16 with a brother and sister to take care of. I took whatever jobs I could find to provide for us and when my baby girl was born I had to give her up. That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I could barely support the three of us so how could I afford a baby. I worked hard and I learned fast that whatever I wanted in this life I had to take. Nothing was given to me Natalia. Life for me has been no walk in the park either. Don’t you ever think that. Everyone I’ve ever loved has left me. I couldn’t survive if you left me too. Can’t you see that loving you and giving you up is the hardest thing I’ve ever done. “Olivia sobbed.

Natalia was speechless and when she looked at Olivia her heart broke just a little for the broken little girl she saw standing before her. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment she pulled Olivia into a tight embrace whispering in her ear “I’ll never leave you. I love you too much. You are my heart, my life, my world… my family. Don’t you know I would never leave you? There is nothing you can say or do that will make me leave. So stop pushing me away. I’m just as afraid Olivia. You could easily leave me. You and Emma are my life. I can’t bear the thought of being without you. Just let me love you. Trust me Olivia. Trust me…” Natalia implored.

Olivia pulled back from the embrace taking Natalia’s hand in hers leading her to the bench to sit down. She looked deeply into the most loving eyes she’d ever seen and said honestly “I do trust you Natalia… I trust you with my life. I’m just so afraid that if you know the real me you won’t be able to love me…” Olivia dropped her head unable or unwilling to continue.

Natalia was beginning to put the pieces together and she realized that the beautiful, usually confident, smart, funny woman sitting beside her was terrified of loving and losing again. Natalia chose her next words very carefully. “Olivia look at me.” She waited when Olivia didn’t lift her eyes Natalia tilted her chin up and pulled the hand holding hers to her chest. “Olivia there is nothing you could ever tell me that would push me away. I have never loved any one the way that I love you.”

“What about Gus?”

“Gus was a teenage infatuation. I created this ideal life in my mind that if Gus and I could be married I’d be able to give my son a family. It was the life that I wanted him to have though it was unrealistic. Gus loved Harley. He married me out of a sense of obligation. I’m not stupid or naïve… I know Gus’ heart belonged to Harley. To be honest I didn’t date much after Rafe was born. I told myself it was because between working 2 or 3 jobs and taking care of Rafe I didn’t have the time. The truth is I always knew that I was not interested.”

“I’m not sure I understand. What do you mean?”

“Olivia when Rafe was around 7 or 8 years old I had a really good friend named Marta. She helped me with Rafe when I had to work late and on weekends. We were very close and we spent a lot of time together. I knew that what I felt for her was more than friendship, but good Catholic girls didn’t or weren’t supposed to feel what I felt. One evening when we were watching TV I laid my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around me and when she tried to kiss me I pulled away. I wanted that kiss but I was too afraid to take that chance. I was afraid of what that kiss would mean. After Marta I never allowed myself to get that close to anyone again. I locked that part of myself away. It was too much to consider. So, when I came to Springfield it was easy to latch on to Gus. I knew Gus was not the love of my life. I just wanted to be a good mother and give my son the father he never had and a real home. After Emma’s _My Two Mommies_ presentation… that day at the farmhouse I knew what you were trying to say I wanted nothing more than to tell you I loved you then. When you kissed me I wanted to kiss you again and again… I knew that yours were the only lips I wanted to kiss for the rest of my life.” Natalia confessed.

“So why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“The same reason you never told me. Fear, confusion… I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way. I didn’t want to lose you. Olivia when our lips met that day I knew I couldn’t marry Frank, but you kept pushing me at him. I thought I had misread things and that you didn’t love me the way I loved you. So I accepted Frank’s proposal. Then when I heard you confessing your love at Gus’ grave I knew there was no way I could marry Frank. You drug me to the church without giving me a chance to speak. Standing at that altar all I could imagine was spending my life with you. I wanted to pledge myself to you and you alone. When I walked out on my wedding it wasn’t something I did lightly. I knew I couldn’t say those vows because they would have been a lie. “

Olivia wanted desperately to believe in what Natalia was saying. She wanted to believe in happily ever after, but the cynic in her had doubts. “How can you be sure that your religion won’t make you change your mind?”

Natalia recognized that fear and those doubts because she had struggled with them herself. “Stop looking for reasons Olivia. I believe that God is love. God would not have given me this great big love for you if he didn’t want me to be with you.”

“What do you expect from me Natalia? I’m not perfect. I’m flawed – damaged. You deserve so much better.”

Natalia was angry now and her voice came out a little louder than she had expected. “Are you kidding me? No one is perfect, but you, Olivia Spencer, are perfect for me. I do know the real you. You are amazing, warm, loving, beautiful, and fiercely protective of the ones you love. You made me believe in myself. You pushed me, no challenged me, no you dared me to be more than a maid or waitress. You saw more in me than I ever saw in myself. I deserve to be with someone who loves me, who sees me for who I am and who I can be. That person is you Olivia. You are the missing piece of my heart. You are the love of my life. Say you will do this with me Olivia… make me whole.” Natalia’s last words were spoken as a plea.

A whispered “yes” was all Olivia got out before Natalia covered her lips with a kiss. It was a kiss of unspoken promises, a kiss pledging eternal love. Olivia yielded herself to that kiss. For once she jumped because she knew Natalia would catch her.

Olivia broke the kiss and looked around nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Natalia asked.

“You do realize that you are kissing me in public, right? Aren’t you afraid someone may see us?”

“I’m not ashamed of you Olivia. I don’t care who sees us. I love you and this” Natalia waved her hand back and forth between them “this is so right.” She pulled Olivia in for another kiss. This kiss was hot and passionate stoking the fire that had been burning in each of them. Tongues danced a slow sensual dance. Olivia pulled Natalia closer if that was possible and poured all the love she felt for the beautiful woman in her arms into that kiss. Natalia reluctantly pulled away to catch her breath.

“Wow.”

“Um, yeah that about sums it up.” Olivia joked.

“I knew once I started kissing you I wouldn’t want to stop.”

“Who says you have to? You can kiss me as much as you want for as long as you want.”

Natalia’s heart melted a little at those words and she smiled dimples on full display. “Olivia Spencer you’re a sweet talker and I would love to continue kissing you right now, but I think maybe we should get back to work.”

“I was working… “Olivia said seriously “working on kissing you.”

Natalia laughed and grabbed Olivia’s hand. “I have a staff meeting in…” she looked at her watch “20 minutes. Let’s go.”

“I have some work to do. How about after the staff’s meeting you meet me in my suite and we’ll have a bite to eat. Suddenly I’m starving and I know you haven’t eaten.”

Natalia averted her eyes looking down “I couldn’t eat I was too nervous thinking about you. I knew I couldn’t go on one more day without having you in my life as more than just my friend.”

“I like when you take charge. You call me on my shit and don’t back down. No one has ever done that and gotten away with it. It’s actually kinda sexy.” Olivia smirked.

Natalia was blushing uncontrollably and Olivia found that endearing. “Really? You find me sexy?”

“Incredibly” Olivia leaned in close and whispered seductively her voice low and husky.

A shiver ran down Natalia’s spine at the pure essence of sex that was Olivia’s voice.

 

*****

Both ladies entered the Beacon smiling as Natalia headed to her office to get her notes for the meeting Olivia stopped to talk to Greg.

“I need you to do me a huge favor no questions asked” Olivia said to Greg.

“Sure Ms. Spencer anything you need.”

“I need to make sure the staff meeting lasts at least an hour and then text me as soon as it’s over please.”

Greg eyed Olivia suspiciously for a moment before nodding his consent.

“Oh and Greg call down and left chef know I’m heading to the kitchen in about 15 minutes” with that Olivia turned and walked away leaving an intrigued and somewhat confused Greg in her wake.

Olivia made a point of going to her office and pretending it was business as usual while she waited for Natalia to head to the conference room to begin her staff meeting. Her mind was in overdrive as she was planning an intimate romantic lunch for two.

Natalia went to Olivia’s office and asked “will you be joining us for the staff meeting?”

“No, I have some things I need to finish up here besides I’ve got my best girl on the job” Olivia winked.

Natalia smiled and the dimples Olivia so loved made their presence known “ok so is there anything you have for me to discuss with the staff?”

“Just remind them that we have a couple of conventions coming up and I expect everyone to uphold the Beacon’s outstanding reputation… or else” Olivia said raising one eyebrow but smiling the whole time.

“Will do” Natalia laughed. My woman is so hot when she gets all business like. I love it. And that whole eyebrow thing is really really sexy.

“Oh, and one more thing” Olivia said as she walked around the desk.

“What?”

“This” Olivia said as she pulled Natalia to her kissing her sweetly.

The kiss took Natalia by surprise in the best possible way. She placed her hand behind Olivia’s neck pulling her closer as their tongues met urgently for a few seconds. “You are an incredible kisser” she said breathlessly.

“Only for you” Olivia said dreamily.

“I can live with that” Natalia smiled as she headed for the door. “See you soon I plan on making this a short meeting.”

“I can’t wait” was Olivia’s reply.

As soon as Olivia was sure Natalia was gone she headed to the kitchen. She picked out a few meats, cheeses, and some fruits along with one of the best wines from her private collection. She told the chef to arrange everything and have it sent up to her suite immediately.

Olivia headed to her suite to make herself ready for the woman she loved. She took a quick shower, dried her hair, and slipped into something a bit more comfortable. She had changed into black jeans and a white button-down that she left untucked and open to reveal just a hint of cleavage. Just as she was about to call down to the kitchen there was a knock at the door. The cart containing her selections was wheeled in. Olivia quickly removed the food from the cart and set it on the table placing the chilling wine off to the side. She was becoming increasingly nervous and the butterflies were dancing non-stop in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at the time and realized that she probably had precious few minutes remaining before Natalia made her arrival. I can’t believe I’m this nervous. It’s not like this is the first time Natalia and I have eaten together. Of course we weren’t all lovey-dovey before. My God can that woman kiss. I’ve never been kissed like that before. Kissing her is like kissing for the first time. I’ve gotta find out where my sweet innocent Natalia learned to kiss like that. I can’t believe that I was willing to walk away from that… Olivia’s thoughts were interrupted by the chime on her BlackBerry indicating an incoming text…

_Meeting over Ms. Rivera is having a word with the housekeepers.  
~shoes are my life~ Greg_

Olivia laughed out loud at Greg’s signature “and I thought I was a shoe whore” she shook her head as she fired off a reply…

_Thanks Greg and btw you are in charge for the rest of the afternoon. Only disturb me if it’s an EMERGENCY… got it?_

_Got it boss  
~shoes are my life~ Greg_

Olivia lit the candles and hurried around the suite turning lights off she left the bedside lamp on and the door slightly ajar to add a little more light to the room. She stepped over to her iPod dock and selected a playlist of her favorite love songs. Strains of Phil Collins _In the Air Tonight_ could be heard in the background not loudly but low and soothing like love songs should be. She thought about something and fired off two quick text messages…

_I have a meeting tonight can you get Em after school? I’m sure she’d love to see you ~Olivia_

The second one was to her woman

_No need to knock use your passkey. I’m waiting ~O_

Philip couldn’t reply fast enough:

_I’d love to pick her up. Is she staying overnight or will you pick her up later?_

_Not sure can I let you know? ~Olivia_

_Sure and thanks for allowing me to spend time with her._

Olivia had just stepped over to retrieve wine glasses when she heard the door to the suite opening followed by a very surprised gasp… “Olivia, did you do all of this for me?”

“Only for you” Olivia said walking toward the brown-eyed beauty who’d stolen her heart.

Natalia was totally in awe. The romantic ambience wasn’t lost on her at all. The fact that Olivia had done all of this in such a short amount of time brought tears to her eyes.

“Hey hey what’s with the tears?” Olivia asked as she was wiping away the tears with her thumbs.

“No one has ever done anything like this for me… ever. It’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done and I’m just so happy. These are happy tears.”

“You deserve this and so much more baby” Olivia said as she wrapped Natalia in an embrace. “Come let’s eat” she said leading Natalia to the table.

Natalia sat down and watched as Olivia moved efficiently uncovering dishes and pouring wine. She couldn’t help but notice the slight hint of cleavage as Olivia leaned in to pour her wine.

Olivia took a seat across from Natalia and noticed the slight rosiness of her cheeks. She smiled inwardly knowing that the hint of cleavage had done its job.

The ladies were enjoying the impromptu candlelight lunch in comfortable silence when Shania Twain’s _From This Moment_ began to play.”I love this song” the women said in unison. They held each other’s gaze in a look that could only be described as a caress. Olivia stood never breaking the gaze and offered her hand to Natalia “shall we dance?”

Natalia took the proffered hand shyly as she stood up. She hadn’t done much dancing in her lifetime. “I’d love to dance with you.”

Olivia pulled Natalia close and their bodies began to sway to the music. They stayed that way through the next couple of songs just swaying together in each other’s arms. Natalia was lost in the feel of Olivia holding her gently yet intimately. She loved feeling Olivia’s strong arms holding her and before she knew what had come over her she pulled Olivia lips to hers in a kiss that could only be described as mind-blowing.

Natalia’s hands began to explore Olivia’s curves of their own volition. It was as if some foreign entity had taken control of her body. The first place her unrestrained hands wanted to explore was that lovely cleavage she’d spied earlier.

“Maybe we should uh slow down” Olivia said breathlessly. _I can’t believe I’m saying this. All I’ve dreamed about for months is occurring this very moment and I get an attack of conscience. Slowing down is the last thing I want to do, but I need to be sure Natalia is okay with this… I mean really okay. The last thing I’d want is for her to have regrets._

Natalia’s uncharacteristic reply totally caught Olivia off-guard “I think we moved slow enough already… don’t you?” _I don’t know what’s come over me but my body is practically on fire and the last thing I want to do is slow down. I want Olivia to touch me and kiss me and I want to touch and kiss her._ “I’m” she kissed Olivia’s forehead “tired” her cheek “of” her nose “waiting” before pulling her down into a fiery kiss filled with anything but hesitancy.

When the kiss finally broke and Olivia’s breathing evened out somewhat “waiting is overrated” was her only reply before she pulled Natalia in for another smoldering kiss.

Hands explored eagerly and the kisses became more heated. Before Olivia’s mind could register what was happening Natalia had unbuttoned her shirt and her hands were cupping her breast. Olivia pulled back to see Natalia’s face and what she saw was not the shy sweet woman she was used to seeing , but the fiery wanton woman of her dreams. Natalia was looking at her with pure desire and Olivia was getting more turned on by the second as evidenced by the wetness pooling between her thighs.

“Natalia, what are you doing to me?” Olivia asked breathlessly.

“Just loving you Olivia… just loving you. I thought that would be pretty obvious to a worldly woman like you.”

“We can’t do this” Olivia said trying to close her shirt.

“Why not?” Natalia asked as her head dipped to lightly kiss Olivia’s chest.

“Because it’s too fast… too soon” Olivia said breathlessly.

“Since when has Olivia Freakin Spencer ever taken things slow? Do you not want me?” Natalia had a decidedly seductive look in her eyes which caused Olivia to shiver involuntarily.

“You know I do.” _Sex was not on the menu today. I just wanted a nice romantic lunch and some cuddling on the couch watching some movie that neither one of us would really see. I was so not thinking about sex. But now that I look around I guess if I walked into this suite and found a set up like this I’d think a seduction was going on… oh my God she thinks I planned a seduction. That was so not what I had in mind… I just wanted some quiet romantic time with her._  
  
Olivia stepped out of the embrace “Natalia I’m so sorry” she looked around nervously before continuing “I didn’t mean for you to think or feel like this was some sort of seduction. I just wanted some nice quiet romantic time with you to show you what you mean to me. Honestly, I wasn’t trying to get you in my bed… at least not today” she quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Natalia burst into laughter and Olivia was miffed if not a bit angry. “Wanna let me in on the joke?”

“I can’t believe this…” Natalia tried to get her laughter under control before going on “I know you weren’t trying to seduce me… I.WAS.TRYING.TO. GET.YOU.NAKED. But you won’t seem to cooperate.” Natalia was laughing again.

“What’s so funny?” Olivia was clearly frustrated.

“You.”

“Me?”

“Uh huh why can’t you just admit you want me Olivia?” Natalia’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Who are you? And what have you done with my Natalia?”

“She’s right here baby. Standing in front of you offering herself to you.” Natalia said as she pulled Olivia back to her kissing her with abandon.

When the kiss broke Olivia said “you, Natalia Rivera, have the devil in you… I like that. I like that a lot.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Less talk more kissing… got it.” Olivia pulled Natalia to her and kissed her like her life depended on it.

This time when Natalia opened Olivia’s shirt there was no resistance. Olivia dropped her arms long enough for the shirt to fall to the floor. As the kiss deepened Natalia’s hands worked their way to the button of Olivia’s jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped them with confidence. Never breaking the kiss and keeping her hands firmly on Olivia’s hips Natalia began edging them closer to the bedroom. She wanted Olivia was actually on fire for her and though she wasn’t at all sure what two women actually did together in bed she was more than willing to find out.

Natalia pushed Olivia onto the bed and broke the kiss long enough to remove Olivia’s shoes. Then she pulled her back into her embrace kissing her passionately. Olivia began to work the buttons on Natalia’s shirt loose. She dropped her hands lower and released the button and zipper of Natalia’s skirt. She reached for the hem and yanked it down unceremoniously as her desire was quickly taking control. Her mind was screaming to slow down and enjoy the moment but her body had other thoughts entirely. Natalia was pushing Olivia’s jeans over curvaceous hips as she stepped out of the skirt that was pooled around her ankles.

Olivia broke the kiss as she eased Natalia’s shirt off of her shoulders planting soft kisses along the way. She stepped back and just looked at Natalia for a long moment. Natalia was standing before her in red lace bra and panties with contrasted nicely with naturally tan skin. The look was completed with thigh highs and garters and Natalia was still wearing her heels. Olivia thought she’d never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment.

“Oh my God Natalia, you are so beautiful” Olivia breathed out reverently.

“You make me feel beautiful when you look at me that way.”

“You ARE beautiful” Olivia repeated so sincerely it caused Natalia’s breath to hitch.

Natalia stepped closer to bring Olivia into her arms once again. This time when their bodies came together both women were overtaken by a sensuality neither had ever known. Olivia brought their lips together again and they kissed each other passionately for several minutes. Olivia’s hands began a slow mapping of Natalia’s body a terrain she planned to memorize and explore time and time again. Natalia’s body was so soft and everywhere Olivia touched left a trail of goose bumps in her hands wake. Natalia shivered and pushed Olivia back onto the bed. She lifted herself up and glanced at the beautiful woman laying underneath her. Olivia’s alabaster skin was beautiful and provided a stark contrast to the black lace lingerie she was wearing. Her nipples were pushing against the lace of the bra and Natalia couldn’t resist as she dipped her head to take that nipple bra and all in her mouth. Olivia moaned which spurred Natalia on. In an effort to get more comfortable Natalia pushed Olivia more towards the middle of the bed as she straddled her hips. She reached down to remove her pumps but Olivia stayed her hands with her own. She didn’t want those pumps off just yet.

Seeing Natalia in just her underwear and those pumps were doing amazing things to her libido and in all honesty she liked it… couldn’t get enough of it. She needed to feel more feel closer if that was possible. She reached around and unhooked Natalia’s bra allowing her breast to fall free from their restraints. Natalia straddling her hips naked from the waist up was the most beautiful sight Olivia had ever seen. Olivia’s hands travelled to Natalia’s breast of their own volition. It was as if those darkened hard peaks were calling out to her and she felt obliged to answer that call. She drew Natalia to her and flicked her tongue softly against one nipple and then the other. The moan that came from deep in Natalia’s throat spurred her on. As her mouth found its way to the left breast her hand gently cupped the right. Olivia marveled at the pliant heaviness as the tip in her mouth came to a hardened peak. She thought she would never get enough of feeling Natalia’s breasts in her mouth until Natalia pulled away.

Natalia leaned back and brought Olivia up with her. She reached behind Olivia fumbling for several seconds before she sighed in frustration causing Olivia to chuckle “having problems baby?” Natalia nodded shyly. Olivia took pity on her “maybe I can help” she said bringing Natalia’s hands around to the front and placing them between her breasts. “Front closure” she said as she kissed Natalia softly. Natalia opened the clasp and slipped the straps from Olivia’s shoulders. The sight of a braless Olivia stole her breath for a moment and Natalia thought it was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. She felt an undeniable pull to Olivia’s pale nipples. She wanted nothing more than to capture those peaks between her lips. Slowly and with quiet determination she took one peak into her mouth. Gently she sucked and licked causing Olivia to moan in pleasure. The low guttural moan caused something in Natalia to snap. She wanted more needed more. She’d never felt a need so primal. She moved her hands down to the waistband of Olivia’s underwear and started to slide them from her hips never releasing the nipple she had trapped between her lips. Reluctantly Natalia released Olivia’s nipple from her mouth and finished removing her underwear then she stood to remove her own. Olivia’s breath hitched at the sight of a completely naked Natalia in her pumps. She thought that was quite possibly the most sensual and beautiful sight she’d ever seen.

Natalia laid her body on top of Olivia and both women moaned at the sensation. “Oh my god baby you feel so good” Olivia moaned. “You too” Natalia marveled at how perfectly their bodies fit together. She leaned in and captured Olivia’s mouth in a kiss that can only be described as hungry. Hands began to roam and bodies began to undulate of their own accord. Natalia used her knee to spread Olivia’s legs as she drew her hand up her inner thigh she gasped at the moisture she found when her hand reached its destination. “Oh my God baby you are so wet.” As fingers tentatively began their exploration Olivia whispered breathlessly “only for you baby only for you”. Natalia’s motions became bolder as she realized what made Olivia moan and squirm. She moved her slender fingers through slick folds and stopped just shy of entering Olivia. “Please baby” Olivia begged. “Please what?” Natalia asked before latching onto Olivia’s nipple again. “Please fuck me” Olivia breathlessly pushed out as she arched her hips up into Natalia’s hand seeking more contact. Natalia eased two fingers inside of Olivia and her breath caught at the warm wetness that enveloped her. Their bodies fell into an easy rhythm as if they’d been doing this dance forever. With each pump of Natalia’s wrist Olivia’s hips rose and fell in time. The pace became more frenzied and Natalia pulled almost completely out of Olivia as she added a third finger causing Olivia to scream out in pleasure. Natalia’s hips rocked against Olivia’s thigh as they both climbed higher.

The only sounds heard were ragged breathing and moaning and sweet declarations of eternal love. Suddenly Natalia felt Olivia’s body arch high up off of the bed and go taut as a bow as she was pulled impossibly closer. She thrust one last time deeper as she felt Olivia began to thrash and shake. “Oh.my. god.Natalia.baby.please.don’t.stop” came the breathless plea from Olivia. Natalia thought that was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard and she continued to rock and move keeping with Olivia’s pace until they both fell over the edge together.

They lay catching their breath Natalia’s fingers still firmly inside Olivia. After several minutes Natalia was the first to speak. “Oh my god that was incredible.” She eased her fingers out of Olivia and for reasons she couldn’t fathom she felt the need to taste them. Slowly she sucked and licked Olivia’s essence from her wet digits. The sight of Natalia sucking her fingers like that sparked something in Olivia. She pulled Natalia to her and kissed her passionately. She began a slow massage of Natalia’s breasts carefully avoiding the nipples. Natalia moaned and begged the sweet torture almost too much for her to endure. Olivia obliged by rolling each nipple between her fingertips pinching lightly causing Natalia to throw back her head in pleasure. Olivia was suddenly overcome with the desire to taste Natalia. Gently she started to tug at Natalia’s thighs bringing her up her body. Natalia was surprised “Olivia what are you doing?” “Come here” she whispered quietly urging Natalia upwards. Natalia crawled up Olivia’s body unsure of what was happening, but trusting Olivia completely.

Olivia’s hands rubbed slow circles on Natalia’s backside as she became intoxicated with the smell of her sex. She gripped firmly as she urged Natalia’s knees over her shoulders. Once she had Natalia where she wanted her she lowered her to her face and ran her tongue through slick folds. The heady combination of Natalia’s smell, wetness, and moans spurred Olivia’s arousal to new heights. “Oh baby you taste so good.” Natalia’s only reply was a moan as Olivia began to lick her in earnest. Olivia ran her tongue the length of Natalia’s sex several times before she took the sensitive bud into her mouth suckling gently. Natalia growled a bit shocking and exciting Olivia at the same time. She dipped her tongue into Natalia’s wetness and thrusts in and out several times before coming back up to suck her engorged bud again. Olivia moaned sending vibrations through Natalia’s body causing her to rock back and forth slowly. Each rock of Natalia’s hips increased Olivia’s desire. She was hungry for more as she thrust two fingers inside of Natalia while she flicked her tongue back and forth over Natalia’s rock hard bud. The combination of the licking and thrusting was pushing Natalia towards the edge quickly and her hips rocked at a frenzied pace. Olivia thought she’d cum just from the sexiness of it all. She wanted to see Natalia’s face when she came. “Baby look at me” she moaned out. Natalia opened unfocused eyes and looked at the woman she loved. Olivia increased the pace of her tongue and fingers as she felt Natalia’s wall start to clench she leaned back to look into her eyes as she took her over the edge. Natalia’s thighs quivering around her cheeks was enough to send Olivia tumbling with her. Natalia rested against the headboard trying desperately to catch her breath.

“Oh my god baby that was…” Natalia thought hard but couldn’t find words “I don’t even know how to describe what that was.”

Olivia pulled her fingers from Natalia and urged her down into her arms. She held her gently and kissed her sweetly. The taste of herself on Olivia’s lips was a bit overwhelming. Olivia giggled “told ya you tasted good.”

Natalia blushed as she hid her head in Olivia’s neck. The sweet smell of Olivia’s perspiration mixed with her perfume quickly fueling her fire. Natalia had never known desire like this before and it was a bit disconcerting. She wondered if she’d ever really loved at all because she’d certainly never felt this way before.

A shy somewhat timid voice asked “is it crazy that I want you again right now?”

“Of course not baby. I want you too, you know?”

“Really?” Natalia asked somewhat uncertain. “I’ve never felt anything like this before. It’s like I can’t get enough of you or something…” she trailed off feeling like she was making no sense.

Olivia instinctively sensed Natalia’s uncertainty. “You’ve got to know I feel the same way baby.”

Natalia pulled back to look into Olivia’s eyes “do you really?”

Olivia pulled Natalia snug to her body “yes baby I do. This thing between us… I’ve never felt anything like this EVER. You, Natalia Rivera, are the reason I believe in love. I thought I knew what love was, but I was so wrong. What we have baby that’s love… real, pure, and true love.”

“Olivia Spencer you are a sweet talker and I love you more than I ever knew was possible.” Natalia began kissing her way down Olivia’s body slowly almost reverently. The lovemaking that ensued over the next couple of hours was slow and passionate.

As they lay entwined in each other’s arms completely sated Natalia whispered “ tu eres mi corazon , mi vida, mi reina, mi amor para siempre.”

Olivia’s Spanish was a little rusty but she caught the intent as tears streamed down her cheeks she said “you are my love forever too.” She sealed it with a kiss of promise and eternal love.

 

END

 

  
_ For one human being to love another; that is perhaps the most difficult of all our tasks, the ultimate, the last test and proof, the work for which all other work is but preparation.  
Rainer Maria Rilke _

_ It's hard enough being me I wouldn't dare try to be someone else... besides all the good roles are taken. LOL!!! be yourself nobody does you better.  _   
  
_**Well behaved women seldom make history. -Laurel Thatcher Ulrich** _

_check me out on Twitter-<http://twitter.com/quietb4storm>_   



End file.
